ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 , 02 Dont use my archived talk pages,--Linkdarkside 21:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) If you want to,then help keep wikia the way it already is. Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) this new wiki background mess is all sorts of confusing Hey Rank#1, AWESOME!--Chromastone1998 15:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey,cool picture. Jordan Eddy12:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey why did you delete my albeado and ben pic? Total_who sent this what happens when you delete a page, because you deleted some page called "Shipped out" a while ago, and I still want to read it. --Kaleidogirl:) 01:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) --(talk). Hey i noticed that youve deleted alot of my pics after i set them up. If theres something I am doing wrong please tell me.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Adrik6 (talk). Hi Good to have you back editing! Were yo on a leave or something? --Intelligentgirl13 Oh, I see. Anyway nice talking to you again. --Intelligentgirl13 For the record, I'm not the one who added that summary edit to the Aggregor page. I was just straightening it up and make it look proper. Go look through the history to see who made that addition. (Eddy1215 19:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC)) There is something wrong with the logo and there has been vandalism on The Forge of Creation page. WG = Weirdo Guy 01:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Top Secret Why did you block the Ultimate Humongousaur page and you are wrong to do that,it was uncall for. hi thanks for commenting 12:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) jon10,000 jon10,000 thanks again for commentingjon10,000 Hi...saw how much badges you have earned...Keep it up...----Lakshya Agarwal 04:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) About the Galactic Enforcers Uh, I don't think I added any of them to the dead list. Ultimos and Synaptak were added to the Deceased Characters category by151.65.202.199, while Tini was added to the category by Larry1996. -- Maiorem 17:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) HEY! wat do u think of this ultimate xlr8 pic? http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/102/1/c/ULTIMATE_XLR8_by_DITTOFAN04.jpg --Kevinlevin13 01:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) did u enter the 10-10-10 contest and if yes, did u win anything --Kevinlevin13 19:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) should we make articles of all the online games for ben 10 like omnimatch, jetray: in too deep, forever defense, swarm smash, hero hoops, vilgax takedown, cricket strike, fuel duel, and ultimate alien hunt --Kevinlevin13 20:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete the Ben 10,000 heroes catorgory? I just made that!JasonL 20:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I know that! But I add that because they save the day!JasonL 20:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC)JasonL You did it again! Stop! I worked hard!JasonL 00:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Hey Link! Why are you being so picky??JasonL 01:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC)JasonL And you Link! Stop trying to ruin everything for me it dosen't matter what catorgory I put just as long it's part of Ben 10.JasonL 12:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC)JasonL i made an ultimate goop pictureUranusalien123 16:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Uranusalien123 I'm back Hey! Remember me? Mr Rath? It's ok if you don't, because I don't really know you either. Well, I'm back, and better then ever! (LOL) NagaX 22:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) help can you tell me where is the make a blog button is please Humungousaur I'm sorry, but why did you revert my edits to the Humungousaur page? Especially a few coding errors. jus some li'l help I see u uploaded some high quality pics.could u upload a pic of gwen in ben10,000 and gwen from ken10? and another thing do u know how to modify a template or completly make a new template?i have a idea in mind.im gonna put the videos of the transformation from both ben 10 and the new 2 seres(alienforce and ultimate alien)into the template.i got the idea from Pheneas and Ferb wikia.that wiki is awesome! Leave a reply. 123host 15:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) dont get it ummm.....okkayyy.....sort of.....oki,frgt abt making.do u no how to MODIFY TEMPLATES!!!! oh and abt the pics.i want a pic of gwen from the future in ben10,000.and take the damn pic frm ken10. 123host 09:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) wateva ok.m never gonna get it.ill leave the job to you. heres an example video:video(of original seres) video:video(of alien force/ultimate alien) *END* get it?? NOW MAKE!!!! leave a reply 123host 14:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Template For New Users I notice that all new users receive the same message in the form of an automatic template that is like the following: Welcome ---- Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the (page that the new user has recently edited) page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) (date the template was posted on the new user's talk page) ---- I noticed that there are two image files which are broken, so I looked through the code and noticed the errors. Here is the remedy: #Switch the editor to source mode; #Change http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg to ; #Change http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png to ; #Save the template. The following should be the result of the changes: *Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! *This can also be inserted with the button. Maiorem 15:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Complete List of Badges Is there a page where we can see all available badges for earning on this wiki? | Maiorem 17:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) identify do u no whos ship this is?? 123host 07:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) i got it! go to fourarms page! 123host 13:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) questuin:Re:identify have a guess then! XP 123host 10:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) quote hey link.theres this quote that gwen says (washington bc) when she was kept hostage talkin abt her mom...i cant remember it.watched that episode long time ago.think ya can get it??123host 10:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hello, has been vandalising this wiki. Have a good day, Ajraddatz Talk 02:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) plz fix problem i am somone who takes "pheneas and ferb wiki" and "Narutowikia" as an example.so theres this huge difference between naruto/p n f wiki and ben10wiki. they have backgroung.we dont.! they have the awesome picture of the wikia name.and we dont.we used to before but not now! FIX THIS PRB AS ADMIN OF WIKIA 123host 05:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) XD what happened to "wont be neccesery"? lol 123host 16:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome wiki. Thanks for editing. Powerguy --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' NanoShip (talk). I got this schedule at toon zone and The enemy of my enemy ultimate alien episode airs december 3rd http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=275187--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Superbike10 (talk). HEY ﻿do u happen to have a facebook --Kevinlevin13 19:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Hey linkdarkside soz for typing gebbiresh into pages i wont do it again.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 90.204.29.165 (talk). Hi there! Ive always been trying to be like!--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Flood124 (talk). Excuse me why are you blocking the catorgoys I made up?JasonL 21:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Pics mainly just pics that i add to the gallery, and mainly on echoecho.--Adrik6 I Had Proof. All those edits you undid on The Forge Of Creation page were verified. I saw a commercial which had all the information you removed.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). I saw it at the end of the Ben 10 episode that was on this morning.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). off to major homepage editings Hi linkdarkside.I see u still havnt prepared the logo to replase the text.Please get on with it.I am VERY umcomfortable with black colur...u no what i mean.instead change it to white.and change the background to the background u see in the credits scene of ben10 alienforce.I am doing major edits to the homepage.maybe u might not like it.maybe u will.maybe i might not finish it in one day.if u dont like the edits please leave me a message to(to me) improove it before reversing it. have a gud day! leave a reply message. 123host 05:02, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Linkdarkside!!! I'm a really big fan of this wiki and you. But I have a small question: You currently made Maiorem an admin. And I'm very happy with that. But I see there are two more members, Kevinlevin13 and Intelligentgirl13, of which Intelligentgirl13 had already got rollback rights. Then can't you make her an admin also, since she already has rollback rights, along with Kevinlevin13??????--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 92.99.252.73 (talk). reply u have an episode?then take a pic of the credits and upload,ill give u the one without text(ediy)123host 14:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) reply u have an episode?then take a pic of the credits and upload,ill give u the one without text(edit)123host 14:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) one more thing get the one which says sam register123host 14:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) reply...again executive producer credit.123host 15:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks yea that!.then i need...three individual pics of the galactic enforcers(faces would be great).and ben's ccousin lucy(sludge). ill give the editied pic by tomorow im editing chracters category. 123host 15:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) powerpoint Hi. I need to know, how do you upload something other than a picture, like a document or powerpoint?--He IS awesome! 16:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Question How did you became good on the wiki?JasonL 23:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL So NOW You Put It There So, you finally put Terraspin in the Alien Used section because you finally see it for yourself. I told you to take my word for it, but no, you have to know for yourself. Well, I think you owe someone an apology. Incidentally, how are you going to put ten year old Ben in the character section--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). background u got ur background. colour codes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors about the text replacement...try talking to an admin of cartoonnetwork wikia. now go to work! 123host 06:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 123host 06:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Can i post a new spoiler? I saw the forge of creation commercial can i post it (I cant log-in)--User:FusionFall123 Oh someone already post the pic? i did'nt know (bec. I cant find the new pics) -- (still cant log in) FusionFall123 lol can u command it to resise the pic??leave a answer TODAY!123host 13:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) not the best background... see this idea of a background .... http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki another thing... how do u remove the pictures in categorie pages?? 123host 14:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Photo What is your pic of? Sorry but I like it so I just want to know who it is. Dusktron 01:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) forge of creation ﻿i just wanted u to know that on the forge of creation episode, when kevin mutated, the captions called him "ultimate kevin" so u should make a new page for that. just sayin' --Kevinlevin13 21:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) try this back yo test this back 123host 15:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) how to i need to know how to add a catagory--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eandeavor3 (talk). hi awesome i m happy that u r the first--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Katty368 (talk). Wasn't Me Check the the history. I didn't put that there. I only straightened it up. The only real contributions I made were adding Vulkanus to the villain list and straightening up the plot summary. Eddy1215 16:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, Dwayne did confirm we'd learn how Kevin escaped the Null Void. Check out his forum for proof. Eddy1215 17:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Aggregor's mutations why did you do with my page that i made Aggregor's mutations?--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sandwichman5 (talk). Before You Ask No, I don't know if Vulkanus will appear in this week's episode. However, seeing as how you didn't remove that detail all the times you edited, I figured you must know. If you're going to modify it, just remove the last line of the plot.Before You Ask:--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). Before You Ask No, I don't know if Vulkanus will appear in this week's episode. However, seeing as how you didn't remove that detail all the times you edited, I figured you must know. If you're going to modify it, just remove the last line of the plot. Eddy1215 14:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstood. I don't know or not if Vulkanus will be in this episode. I just left the info there because you didn't touch it. Eddy1215 15:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) What Was Wrong With The Way I Had It? I don't see why you undid my revision to Nor Iron Bars A Cage. Heck, you didn't even remove the part that mentioned Vulkanus was in it. What, do you have evidence he'll be there? Frankly, I thought my revision looked more clean. Please do not undo my latest revision. I feel that's the best look yet. Eddy1215 15:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Reverted talk page Thanks. | Maiorem 21:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I want to show you a template I just made for planets and worlds I hope it wil be of use http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Planet Superbike10 01:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) keep trying.... HERE!NOW DO THIS BACKGROUND STUFF LIKE IT OR NOT!123host 09:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) contents do u no how to remove contents template for homepage?123host 09:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Rollback request Hello, I'd like to request rollback rights here on the Ben10 wiki. Every once and a while, I notice some vandalism here on a feed of edits across Wikia, and stop by to revert them. Rollback rights would make this much easier. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 18:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Ajraddatz Talk 19:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Link-o Will you got to ed edd eddy wiki don't ask why I need you to block someone his name is Agent M and he kicked me out! Soon he'll block all of us! So please do something! 19:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Maiorem why did u delet my page about the combnations--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.164.159.2 (talk). Dear Linkdarkside, Why did you delete my videos of the transformations? My username is Ben 10 Ultimate Alien You can click on my pg on Diamondhead I am gonna add something!--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Daniel Chambers (talk). Hi Linkdarkside, Blaziken rjcf keep putting in false info in the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,can you please do something to stop him befor he create a edit war and he need to really be stop because he is messing up the alien pages. Blaziken rjcf,is dong vandalism to the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,he will not stop doing it and can you tell him to stop doing his vandalism. Blaziken rjcf,he is out of control and he won't stop doing his vandalism to the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages that i had to revert them back to the way they was. Can you stop him from messing up the alien pages and please let me know about it.